In the fields to which the present invention relates, namely that of testing permeability of a membrane to flow therethrough of a composition or drug, or that of testing rate of flow (permeation) of a composition or drug through a membrane of known permeability, there are federal regulations setting minimum standards directed to making all tests under unchanging identical conditions with regard to the degree and extent of maintaining a homogeneous distribution in the vessel carrying a constant amount of media, normally water, while a totally straight stirring shaft carrying the stirring blades is devoid of distorting nonlinear shape, vibrations causing erratic stirring, inconsistent or varying rate of revolutions, constant temperature of the media being stirred, and a totally perpendicular stirring shaft of the stirring blades as to avoid dissimilar or unascertainable degree of mixing. A bent stirring shaft manifests itself in what in the trade is termed "wobble", causing the rotating shaft and blades thereof to produce uneven stirring and vibrations that also could distort normal rate of membrane permeation. Vibrations from any other source for the same reason must be ascertain, to assure that any vibrations are held below significantly deleterious levels. Lack of or variations from normal as to current verticality of the stirring shaft is indicative of nonaligned or nonleveling of the mounting structure from which the stirring shaft extends, and/or of the vessel in its mounting, and/or of the mounting structure for the monitoring comparator. Federal regulations setting the required standards are found in USP XXII in the description of Apparatus 1 and Apparatus 2. Any such variation, serve to make monitored and ascertained indicia of physical attributes dissimilar from otherwise prior standards during testing, and thus making the latest distorted indicia useless and/or results of the permeability or membrane test totally unreliable and/or not meaningful. Additionally, heretofore there has been an absence of quick ways of making these several determinations available for easy comparison to prior readings; such is important in order to quickly or early ascertain any detrimental or undesirable trends in the displayed and/or printed information. Also, heretofore, in the absence of careful monitoring and recording and comparing systematically, no reliable method of comparing trends of differences appearing in results for membrane permeability and/or rate of drug permeability of membranes of known permeability.